Angelfaced
by Elileo
Summary: The Ninja Turtles meets an unecspected ally in their fight with The Foot. Touched by her story, they decide to help the charming girl. But do they know her real intentions, and will they survive the intrudance of Karais head quarters? This story is mainly told from Mikeys p.o.v PS: This story isnt finished, so i dont know how to rate it yet, may be rated higher afterwards :P


Prolouge:

I saw her. Her beautiful, deep blue eyes, almost glowing in the dark that surrounded her. The blond ponytails, and the black hairband dancing around her head in the soft evening wind. The sweet dollish face, the high cheekbones. Rosy lips and ivory skin.

The icing gaze she sent me. She was partly hidden in the shadows, dressed in black, moving as quiet as a cat. "Like a ninja!" I thought. I was frozen and couldn't move. Her eyes chained me to the ground, but I couldn't get enough of them.

But suddenly, just like that, she was gone! Disappeared, without a trace. Only the leafs slightly rattled over the industrial-looking ceiling. It was like she hadn't been real… But she was. She had to be! Slowly I went over to the spot where she had been hiding, and searched for anything… anything she had left behind…

Then I saw them, the weak markings in the dust.

Evidence. She was real.

Chapter 1: (Different)

Raph threw himself at me the moment I was entering the living room. "Headlock!" he yells, before he tries to send me flying through the room. "Don't you dear!" I scream, before slamming him to the floor with the head first, which results in nothing but a lot of cursing, and an angry Raphael chasing me through the room. The sofa suddenly enters the stage, and I'm doing an impressive jump over it, before landing on the other side, while giggling like a maniac. "You little worm!" the angry voice of Raph yells, causing Leo to appear. The revenger finally get his hands on his victim, and I start screaming and laughing at the same time. "Whats going on?" Leo finally responds to the situation. Raph sends him a "don't boss me" glare, before he turns just to hit me in the head followed by the line "Bonehead."

"You meanie!" I'm throwing after the grumpy figure moving towards the kitchen, before turning to Leonardo with an innocent smile. He rolls his eyes before sending me an overbearing smile: "Mikey. Be a little bit easier on your big brother, will you?" Another chuckle sneaks through my lips, before I'm responding "Yes, master," in my most honorable voice, sending him a silly grin. He raises an eyebrow, before turning back to the dojo. He is suddenly reminded of something, and turns back at me: "Don't forget that we'll be patrolling in not all too long." Throwing myself at the sofa, I let out a sigh. "I'll remember Leo. How couldn't I?"

I am really not looking forward to this; I'm all too tired tonight. I wanted to relax and watch a movie, not being the protector of mankind. I can't be the only one of us thinking of this; why should we use our lives to protect the ones not being able to get a glimpse of us without being stricken with terror? They don't care about us, don't even like us, and every night we are risking our lives for them? It's actually no logic to it.

But maybe my brothers got higher morals than me. I sound a bit selfish now, I know, thinking about this kind of things and stuff. I wouldn't handle the thought of someone being hurt, if I could have stopped it. Then this is the right thing to do, I guess. Some of the victims may be teenagers, just like me. With the same thought and doubts. I wouldn't like to die either. But why can't the world and the people living in it just, in some way, accept us as we are? April and Casey managed to, so why can't everyone else? Maybe they would. The people on the surface I mean. Maybe Splinter`s only protecting us too much, and actually people would be able to accept us after a while. Maybe we would be some kind of heroes? Even gods, maybe? Or just freaks…

I only wish to be able to go down the street without anyone staring at me, or getting scared by my looks. Without being concerned about potential dangers. Just being a normal boy, doing normal teenage stuff. Boarding, partying, hang out with my friends, checking on girls. Go to high school!

People talking about not fitting in don't know the meaning of it. I do.

Am I all that selfish, wishing for things like these? I probably am. I just wish for someone else. Someone to laugh with. To fool around with. Someone that isn't my older brother, watching my smallest move, concerned of me doing something foolish! I need someone who will join my way of life. Someone like me.


End file.
